Wireless devices within communication range may establish connections to communicate. For an initiator device to initiate communication with a target device, particularly when there may be other devices within communication range, the initiator repeatedly transmits a trigger waveform addressed to the target. Each of the devices in range of the initiator device may receive and detect the trigger waveform, but only the target device with an address that matches an address in the trigger waveform determines that the trigger waveform is addressed to the target device. The target device may then respond to the initiator device to establish a connection (or a reconnection). The other wireless devices that are not addressed by the trigger waveform ignore the trigger waveform. This approach of trigger detection for connecting wireless devices may be used for both connecting devices and re-connecting devices by various wireless protocols, including Bluetooth and Wi-Fi.
Scanning for trigger waveforms, and determining if received waveforms are addressed to a particular device which receives the trigger waveform, consumes power. Mobile wireless devices have limited battery life. Inventions that would speed connection, and reconnection, of wireless devices would reduce power consumption by the wireless devices. Accordingly, new systems and methods are needed to reduce latency of determining if a trigger waveform has been received for a particular wireless device and to reduce power required for trigger detection to connect and reconnect wireless devices.